The Girl Who Lived (Barely)
by marauder203
Summary: Follow Lilah Potter, Girl Who Lived, through her time at Hogwarts starting at her 5th year. She'll get tangled in romance, party and find her way the best she can. **Starting over a previously story from years ago**


Hello, so I had an account years and years ago lol (around 2012ish) when I started a similar story to this. However I don't have access to that account, and on top of it I was younger so reading it now there's a lot I want to change. So this is my second try at it :)

This is a story where Harry is actually Lilah Potter instead. So Harry was born as a girl, which allows me to eventually lead to a certain love story I'm wanting to make this. This will follow the storyline of the books generally at first, however the age of when people go to Hogwarts is different. I'm making it so Lilah is 22 by when this is taking place. So, she is entering her 5th year at Hogwarts as a 22 year old. It would be gross to have Lilah be the age she's supposed to when entering her 5th year and write the things I want to. Just imagine everyone starts Hogwarts their first year as age 17/18, so it's more like a wizarding college. Lilah has the protectiveness of staying at the Dursley's until she's 25, so she's still there as of now.

With that being said, here it goes!

 _This has been the absolute worst summer of my life._ I'm stuck at the Dursley's for yet another miserable summer solely because it's apparently the "safest" place for me to be. Dumbledore claims that I'm safe and sound here until my 25th birthday so I have to stay put in this hell hole of a house even though I'm a grown adult.

Hermione had just spent a few weeks living it up, traveling to Australia with an old friend from her parents' muggle life. Ron was surrounded by his siblings (though he's never wild about that but I'd love the company). Except for with Fred…I'd had a little fling with him last year that kind of just fizzled out since I had to go home. I was curious if he'd try to pick things up again or not..I didn't really want to though. Honestly I'd gotten involved with him out of boredom and…because he was a decent shag haha.

Sirius hasn't been able to tell me where he is but I know for a fact it's better than this place. Oh how I longed to be with any of them…right now I'm literally laying in bed, my hands folded behind my head, listening to sounds outside of the open window. And I've been this way for the past few hours because I'm not able to sleep and there's nothing to do.

It's about 11:00pm at night and all the Dursley's are asleep, fat and happy in their beds (except for scrawny Aunt Petunia), when I hear a weird noise down the hall. It sounded like something got knocked over. I immediately jump to my feet, scrambling for my wand and getting into a defensive stance, wand at the ready.

My door opens, and I'm wracking my brains deciding which spell I'd like to use for this situation but OH MY GOSH-

"Remus!" I squeal as I run to throw my arms around him.

"Haha I'm excited to see you too, Lilah." He wraps his arms around me and I feel the happiest I've been all summer. "We've put a silencing charm that will block out any noise we make as we take you out."

As he says "we," I let Remus go and see an interesting entourage behind him: Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a young witch who looked like she was in her twenties with pink hair.

"Hello everyone! You're taking me with you?!" I ask excitedly. This is what I've been waiting for all summer!

"We most certainly are," Remus said as he smiled at me. "I know you of course know Mad Eye and Kingsley, but this is also Nymphadora-"

"Tonks! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tonks? Geez. Hello Lilah, pleasure to meet you!" Tonks is spunky. I like her, she shakes my hand after the introduction.

"Well let's get to it, I'm ready to get out of this place! How are we going?" I ask the group.

"Your favorite, Potter: flying," Says Moody. "And my least favorite.." he adds under is breath.

Not only do I get to leave this place but I get to fly again for the first time in ages. I'm ecstatic!

—

I've been following Remus and the group for a while, loving this moonlit journey as I see Remus signaling that we should begin our decent. I soar behind him, following until we reach the ground and get off our brooms on an interesting street lined with tall adjoining houses.

I'd been expecting a house in the middle of nowhere, not this busier suburban street.

"This is it?.." I asked Remus.

"Well, almost. Follow me," he replied. I followed him up a path towards the buildings, our entourage behind us. At what seemed before to be an empty lot, an ancient looking, tall house emerged in between two others. Despite knowing about magic, it still throws me off occasionally to see something like this happen, especially after a whole summer with muggles. It will always amaze me.

"Wicked," I said, smiling up at the home.

"Alright, enough gawking. Let's get inside before someone sees us," Mad Eye growled, going for the door handle.

"Mad Eye's just anxious to have some of Molly's pie she's been cooking all day," Tonks laughed and winked at me. Molly! That means the Weasley's are here! Oh shit…and Fred. Well…I'll cross that bridge once I get there. Awkward!

Once inside, I see a dimly lit hall. There's cobwebs and dust. Despite how ancient and dilapidated the house has obviously become over the years, it looks like a home that was once in its prime. I'm sure it was an amazing sight years ago.

"Lilah dear!" says Mrs. Weasley as she appears from the end of the hall. She's so sweet! She gives me a huge smile as she stretches out her arms and gives me her usual loving, bear hug.

"It's so good to see you! I can't tell you how much I've missed you all," I said, beaming at her. I'm so happy to be back with my magical family, not my shitty "real" relatives who could care less about me.

And on cue, there's a commotion as I hear footsteps bounding down the staircase at the end of the hall and I see George, Fred, Ron and Hermione! I thought she'd still be in Australia at this point in the summer.

"Oh my gosh guys! I'm so excited to see you all!" I exclaimed, giving them all a huge hug.

"Hey there," Fred said with a nervous, yet slightly mischievous smile as he gave me a hug a little longer than everyone else. The last time I'd seen him, he'd convinced his bunk mates to go to the common room for some event while we shagged in his room…haha. Good memories, but it was never anything serious. It was mainly something to distract me from all the fucked up things going on last year with the World Cup and calm my nerves preparing for the tasks.

After giving him a hug, I turned to my best friend in the whole world: Hermione.

"Mione! I'm so glad to see you! I want to hear all about your trip!" She looked great, I hope she met some boys in Australia with hunky accents.

"It was spectacular," she said, smiling. And judging by the blush that crept onto her face, I'd say she did meet some men there!

"Ooo, we are going to stay up all night for you to tell me about it and leave out no details!" We giggled as I realized I'd forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"Well now that we've all said hello-" Remus began, but was interrupted.

"Not everyone has said hello yet."

Now this is who I was most excited to see. Sirius appeared out of a room nearby and immediately engulfed me in a bear hug. I clung to him, not wanting to let go. It had been so long since I'd seen him! When he let me go, he pulled back and put his hands on both of my shoulders, giving me his signature smile. He had changed so drastically since I'd first met him. Then he'd been so skinny and gaunt. I remember his picture in the awful Azkaban posters that plastered Hogsmeade. Now he had filled out more, the beard he used to have now a light stubble. He kept his hair long still, but it looked a lot healthier and more neat. He really looked handsome.

"Sirius! I haven't seen you in so long!" I said, feeling the happiest I've been all summer.

"It's been far too long," he replied.

"Ok, introductions asides, you must be starving Lilah! Let's all get settled in for dinner," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sounds great to me," I said as we turned to make our way down the hall.

"What do you think about this dump? This is where I grew up," Sirius said, glancing around at the decor.

"Really?! It's not a dump. It has character, just needs some love."

"Mum's had us cleaning the whole time we're here. Said it's a useful way to occupy our time before school and contribute to the Order," Ron grumbled.

"The Order?…" I asked, confused about what that could be.

"Don't worry, we'll fill you in," Sirius said with a smile and a wink at me.

—

Later in the evening after the most delicious dinner of shepherd's pie and my favorite, treacle tart (YUM!) Hermione and I sat cross legged on her bed, me listening to all her adventures she'd had over the summer. It was about 11 at night and we were enjoying a special bottle of whiskey she'd brought back from Australia. Well..enjoying is a very kind word for it, more like bearing it to get a little buzz on.

"And we had the most romantic night! Lilah, I wish you could've seen how hot he was." Hermione was on her fourth shot of whiskey and gushing about her Australian fling with a bloke named Oliver.

"So…how was he?" I asked, giggling and pouring each of us another shot. I was definitely feeling the alcohol, so I made a mental note to slow down.

"We actually didn't have sex…sorry to disappoint but I'm still holding out," Hermione said wistfully. I knew who she was holding out for, even if she didn't want to admit it. I know for a FACT that Hermione has been in love with Ron for years, and him with her though neither of them will admit it.

"Hey, that's totally ok Mione. In fact, I think that's really sweet, probably the proper way of doing things," I squirmed a little, thinking of the guys at school I'd had a few flings with…

"Lilah! I don't judge you for a second for anyone you've been involved with. You're responsible about it and..I've got you to give me good advice on things like..like giving head!"

"Hahaha!" I burst out laughing and so did she. She cracked me up with how innocent she was.

"Ok, I think-hiccup! I've had enough to drink," said Hermione. "We have to get up early anyway to help with project 'clean up this dump,' ugh."

"We'll find a way to make it fun! Honestly I'd rather clean this place top to bottom than be back at the Dursley's."

"Of course," Hermione said sadly. She knew how much I fucking hated it there. "I'm just so happy to see you." She was so sweet, we hugged and I made my way out of her room.

But walking (or rather, wobbling) down the hall, I got the munchies despite our big dinner so I decided to head down to the kitchen.

I made my way to the cupboard I saw Molly get some cookies out of earlier, but it was a little tall for my reach. I got up on my tip toes, but still couldn't get it, she'd magicked it down earlier.

"Need some help?"

"Ah! You scared me," I jumped as I turned around to see Sirius leaning casually on the doorframe, looking amused. "Sure," I said, giving him a smile and trying to keep my distance as he came closer so he wouldn't smell the alcohol on me.

But…..too late, he stopped making his way to the cupboard and gave me a curious look. "Since when are you a drinker?" He looked very amused.

"Uh…since I turned about 18 haha. Just on occasion! Hermione brought back some whiskey from her trip and we were catching up."

"Ah, to be young. I could do with a drink myself, I've got a stash of fire whiskey if you want some."

"Shoot, that's my favorite. I'll have a little,"

"Glad I'll now have a cheerier drinking buddy in this place. You know I love Remus but…he sure can be a downer when I'm just trying to loosen up and have a little fun," Sirius said while summoning the whiskey out of a top cabinet.

"I bet he would be more of a sad drunk, poor guy," I said, accepting the glass that I might add was pretty heavily poured. "What are you trying to do here? Haha" I asked, motioning with the glass.

"What! You said it's your favorite!" Sirius said with a wink.

"True, let's have a cheers: to being together again!"

"I'll cheers to that!" Said Sirius with a huge smile. We both clinked our glasses and a took a swig.

 ** _An hour later and from Sirius's point of view:_**

I'd been worrying about Lilah all summer, her being back at her blasted relatives' place. If you can call them that…sad bloody load of tossers. But thankfully she's back and looking extremely relieved to be here. I hated not being in touch with her as much as I wanted but as Dumbledore stressed a number of times, it was just too risky to blow our cover at headquarters.

But geez had she grown up. And she was drinking! I know she's well of age but it's still an odd thing to see. And by the looks of it, she could very well hold her alcohol.

She'd just told me the most amusing story of drinking polyjuice potion to investigate who could be the heir of slytherin her second year and Hermione accidentally adding cat hair to her potion instead of the girl she wanted to transform into.

"You should have seen it oh my gosh!" Lilah laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "Hair EVERYWHERE, she looked like a bloody cat troll woman. Poor thing..yikes." Her cheeks were flushed pink from the alcohol and her hair that was tightly held back earlier in the evening now had a few tendrils falling around her face loosely. She looked relaxed and happy.

"That's too funny," I commented, trying to picture the sight.

"Do you have any tequila?" Lilah asked out of the blue, surprising me.

"What?" I said laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with my god-daughter?"

"Bleh, don't call me that. It sounds weird and too official," Lilah made a face and downed the remainder of her drink.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough?" I asked, worrying a little. Molly made the comment before bed that she wanted the household up bright and early to complete some routine cleaning.

"Oh one shot won't hurt, soooo any tequila? It's my favorite," Lilah said, cocking her head and pleading with me.

"Alright, we'll do a shot. But I'll have you know I haven't had a tequila shot since before my time in Azkaban. This might be rough, no making fun of the old geezer. The only reason we even have this is because it's Tonks' drink of choice," I said, magicking a bottle down from my alcohol stash.

"Shit! I need to party with her!" Lilah said excitedly.

"What have I done…," I said, half joking but mostly serious.

"Alright!" Lilah said enthusiastically when she got her shot. "Let's do this. Oh wait wait…do you have salt and a lime?"

"Yes your royal highness," I said magicking that our way too.

"That's 'Lilah Potter, the most amazing girl who ever lived and survived' yada yada to you!….I'm kidding! Geez," she added after seeing the look on my face.

"Well to the 'Girl who lived' and the 'Notorious prisoner of Azkaban' let's cheers!" With that, we both put salt on one hand, lime ready in the other and proceeded with the shot. Shit…haven't done one of those in years and it was rough. I coughed, wishing Tonks had more expensive taste than the bottom shelf crap she'd bought.

"Haha! Wimp," Lilah said, the shot seemed not even to phase her.

"Oh I'm a wimp huh?" I said, tickling her side.

"Noooo stop I'm so ticklish hahaha," Lilah put her arms around her stomach trying to shield herself. I stopped torturing her, as I could see she really was ticklish and we both sat back faintly laughing.

"Hmmm," she sighed. Lilah closed her eyes and looked very content. I watched her, wondering what she was thinking about.

"What's going on in that brain of yours? How are you feeling?" I asked, curious.

"Well, for one pretty inebriated. But honestly I needed it after the summer I've had: locked in a room, no one to talk to. I read _Hogwarts, A History_ and _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_ about three times.

"I'm sorry…," I said, feeling extremely guilty. I ran a hand through my hair, hating to hear how bored out of her mind she'd been and knowing had badly the Dursley's treated her.

"It's fine, I'm just happy to be here," she said with a smile and moving closer she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. I could smell the shampoo from her curly hair. It smelled like lavender which was pleasant. I put an arm around her and held her close, trying to comfort her and let her know I was here now even though I hadn't been all summer.

 ** _Lilah's point of view:_**

Sirius put his arm around me and I rested my head on him, putting my arm around his chest. It felt good to hold onto something or rather someone so stable since I felt pretty tipsy. I couldn't help nuzzling into him as I smelled his cologne. He had such a nice smelling cologne, whatever it was.

And we sat like that for a little while, until I realized it had been a few minutes and I should probably get to bed before falling asleep on him. I slowly pulled back, looking into his gray-blue eyes. I didn't realize we'd be this close when I got up, his arm still around me.

I must be drunk off my ass, because in that moment something deep inside of me felt the urge to kiss him! But I can't do that…that would be wrong and he wouldn't even want me to. I saw a strange expression I hadn't seen before flash over his eyes but didn't think too much of it as I quickly started to scramble to my feet.

"You know what! Time for bed. Have to get up bright and early for cleaning. Yep…can't wait haha," I laughed nervously.

Sirius stood up, looking a little alarmed himself. "Yes, right. You get to bed and I'll tidy this up. Goodnight Lilah, it's great to have you home," he said smiling.

"Goodnight!" I said, not giving him a hug goodnight and rushing up to my room. What the fuck was that?! I definitely need to get to sleep. Damn that fireball and tequila.

 ** _Sirius point of view:_**

What the actual fuck was that?! I feel like a creepy pervert that I had a moment of wanting to kiss her…what in the world. There's no way in a million years that should happen. But she looked so beautiful and her lips looked begging to kissed….dammit! I shouldn't think about that. Definitely had too much to drink tonight, I'm off to bed.

And with that draws chapter one to a close :)


End file.
